


in another lifetime

by zkdline



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Execution, M/M, Reincarnation, mentioned of black and white butterfly koi fishes, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdline/pseuds/zkdline
Summary: The fate had choosen their path. For their path shall not be crossed ever again, even in another universe.





	in another lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> It was lot of drama. And honestly, I don't know what to expect. I wrote this in two days span because of the fanart that was created by @cruelbermuda at twitter and had this urge to write one. It's a short drabble, one that I wrote on the weekend when I had nothing better to do. I'm sharpening my ability to write better. soooo hehehe yeah, I think I need to stop daydreaming. 
> 
> Freesia flower meant "innocence". And purple hyacinth meant "Please forgive me."
> 
> ( https://cursedbermuda.postype.com/post/2389560 )  
>  Noted here that I don't understand korean, but the picture kind of speak to me to write something that involved incarnation. Since Sehun was the only one who cried. 
> 
> AND SERIOUSLY WHY IT'S SO HARD TO PUT A TITLE OF THIS STORY. I'M SUCK.

The autumn sky was as dark as the hollow that hovered his head, stars nowhere to be sighted. The moon casts down splinters of Solomon-gold, making the small pond in front of the prince crests sparkle like elf lights. In that moment of momentary silent, the prince was on his legs, sitting himself against the grass beside the pond, eyes staring ahead of the small movement that the two butterfly koi fishes made. His robes spread around him like a linen, midnight blue with gold linings to represent his house, a small detail that brought warm to his dear heart during those hard days where he misses his parents and home.

His knight stood there, bearing the silence that both the night and their prince were bearing. No matter how much the young price tried to be tranquil about the whole order, the knight knows the fear that was slowly creeping in the prince’s head. 

“You have done a great job,” the prince spokes after quite some while, fingers now drowning in the deep water. The black Koi swam closer, circling the prince’s whole hands in a small circle. The knight keeps mums. “It’s a shame that we need to part this way,” the prince continues. There were sadness and disappointment traced in the prince’s gentle voice, admitting his emotions to be exposed. Maybe there were no used in hiding things that were obvious to the naked eyes anymore. For that night should be the last.

“I didn’t wish for us to part this way.“ Jongin confessed . The knight’s eyes light up in coming protest but what have years done good if the prince couldn’t see it coming. The prince pulls up his palm, “Don’t bother to say otherwise.”

“Jongin-“ the knight jumped in, faces hardened in anger. The prince looked away,  probably couldn’t handle the pained and the anger that mars across his knight, his _best friend,_ his _hyung._

Jongin tried to shuffle for a smile, but in all honestly, he was disappointed. Betrayed was long gone, passed the anger and the disbelieve when the Royal court had come to their final decisions. Thoroughly, Jongin would have asked the minister of the court to do more closer inspections, but he didn’t. He had kept his voice silence, eyes bored a hole on the person who sat on the throne. The chaos that were caused by their people who had come to witness the trial was shunned deaf to the prince. The noble’s men and women’s shouting foul languages, beckoning for the court to take back the punishment were slowly becoming a void in his head as Jongin blinks, willing himself to be strong. The king didn’t even budge. And it pained him more than the thought of him getting beheaded for a false accusation of treason toward the crown.

And tonight, was his last day, before he will be punished right after the first dawn break through the horizon. Somehow, he was feeling more nostalgic that he could bargain, sitting there, dressed in his favorite robe, beaming under the moonlight with his favorite hyung. So, he gently pulls the older male to sits beside him, “Those butterfly koi,” he points out as the squire eyebrows knitted together. “Are my father’s first very present for me and Sehun,”

“I know,” Kyungsoo solemnly agreed. And Jongin laughed, out of his nature, “You must remember what he said about these lovely fishes then?”

Kyungsoo nods, eyes slowly trailing after the black and white butterfly koi that were swimming around each other. “That they represent you and Sehun-.”

“And if I die, one of the Koi will die too.” Jongin finished the sentences.

The both keep their words for couple of beats, when Jongin’s sigh resonates through the lonely night. Kyungsoo watched as the prince get up on his feet and start walking toward the flower gardens. Initially, he followed suit without shooting the prince any questions.

Jongin turned toward Kyungsoo, “I’m going to miss all of these.”  

The prince trailed the flowers petal that blossomed in the gardens, eyes sorrowed. His fate had been decided unfairly. Jongin couldn’t even do anything to change the mind of the court. _Treason against the crown?_ He bitterly chuckles, as he cradles the white Freesia in his palm, caressing the bells of flower that had grown over time under his care.

“I know I’ve no right to question your action, my prince, as I’m merely your knight.” Kyungsoo bids, eyes watching every movement that the prince’s made through the corner of his vision. “But, as your _Hyung,_ do you suppose I should just stand there tomorrow and watch you die over all these false accusations? _Treason_?” Kyungsoo scoffs, eyes starting to get watery when his emotions get a hold of his being. His figure was trembling so hard that it was a shame, that he should be the strongest amongst the two.

“Are they foolish? You’re the King’s spouse. You’re promised to him and the crown too. Why would you plot something against something that are _yours?”_

Jongin stops, heaving a deep breath. Then, he turned toward the speaking male, lips curved into a small smile, “Power made you do stupid things. Jealousy clouded your sanity to think wisely. And, _love,”_ Jongin picks a stem of the purple Hyacinth and walked closer toward Kyungsoo. “make you do implausible things to others. Especially a love of a mother toward her son.”

He placed the flower inside Kyungsoo’s grip, turning his back against his knight, “I’m tired. Tomorrow is a long day. It’s better for us both to rest.”

It was hard, to turn his back against his knight and to speak of tomorrow like tomorrow is not the last day he will be able to walk down the castle. During the entire retreat to his chamber, Kyungsoo didn’t even said anything else. And Jongin respected that.  

Soon as they arrived in front of the chamber, Jongin silently bids his hyung the last farewell, smiling through the night as the knight nods his head, face hardened. Maybe Jongin should be grateful. At least, he got to spend the last day in his chamber, instead of being locked in the dungeon. At least he got to bid farewells peacefully and write to his parents of the news.  

That night, Jongin spend his night arranging the last bouquet of flowers for his spouse, tears flowing as they drip on the flowers, down to his clean bedsheet. “I’m sorry that you won’t be able to see this world, love,” he whispers, hands caressing his abdomen as he lulls himself to bed.

 

 

 

Words must have been spread.

Why shouldn’t it be? Everyone must have known of the news of his execution for it looked like the whole kingdom was there. The sky was dark that morning, and Jongin had wished that it was a nice day. He didn’t wish to die in horrible weather, sky crying over his little fate. But it doesn’t matter now.

The king and the Dowager Queen were already there, standing at the platform with the executioner. The Dowager Queen’s niece was also there. But Jongin was too exhausted to bother about it anymore. He keeps his head hung low, mumbling prayers after prayers toward the Gods up there to ease everything today. He was _scared_. There was no one that aren’t afraid of death and he was not an exception.

He was dawned in white clothes, head to top. The small crown that was adorned on his head suddenly felt so heavy, but it was requested for him to wear them. Maybe to appease to the kingdom that their prince had betrayed them, and they have been fooled by his façade all along.

Kyungsoo wasn’t there. And Jongin was glad. He doesn’t want the older male to see his head rolled over pathetically on the platform later. Kyungsoo could remembered him as the prince and the little boy that he had grown up with, not the accused prince who tried to murder his own husband, the king of his own kingdom.

The guards escorted him up to the platform. Both of his hands were chained, and his feet were barefoot. He was shed from all his worth, except for his crown that represent his house. The crowd were silent, and as Jongin was standing at the center of the platform, he wills himself to look over his people for the last time. Forcedly, he tried to curve his lips into a gentle smile as he took in every face in the crowd, the familiar one and the unfamiliar. Alas, they were all his people and he cared for them. He had fought for their freedom and their well-being beside the King. He had tried to be just and shower them with all the love that he got. So, it was disappointing that he was announced as the kingdom’s traitor publicly.  

The Dowager Queen came forward, “Any form of treason toward the Crown and the Court was unforgiven. And they shall not be dismissed from any punishment. Any men, and women. Knight, smith and children would not escape the wrath of the Crown if they were caught plotting against the King. And your prince was not an exception. He was found guilty to poison your king and turn the throne toward a new king.”

_Irony._

Jongin keep his eyes closed during the whole speech. He couldn’t bear to listen to any of the lies sputtered out from the Dowager Queen’s lips. And by the time she had finished, and he was pushed toward the executioner stone, rain poured down suddenly.

Then, the whole crowd raised their hands up, holding up the Freesia flower in their hands.

Sehun glanced at Jongin for the last time, featured cold as he said the words. “I, Oh Sehun, King of the twelve kingdoms, protector of the realm sentenced you to death.”

The executioner went toward him, bearing the axe, “Any last word?”

Jongin stares longingly at his husband, silently wishing that it was a bad dream, for he couldn’t stand the pain that his heart was giving him. But Sehun keeps his stare elsewhere, breaking the prince’s heart for the last time.  

“I-“

A loud yell of his name resonates through the heavy rains,  the familiar homey voice that used to put him to sleep when he was a child, the voice that Jongin had missed so much in his time serving as Sehun’s husband. His mother come, he thought sadly. _But it was too late, isn’t it?_

“If we’re ever born again in another universe, I pray to the God that we shall never cross each other path again.” The executioner raised the axe up to the air, as the thunder roars in the dark skies before he swings them down in a single attempt.

The prince’s mother screamed in horror, as she felt to the wet grounds, disbelieve. The rain washed down the blood that sputters across the platform, “He was carrying your child, you murderer.” The queen raised to her feet, with the help of her guards, wearing purple that represent the Kim’s house. Sehun froze on his stance, unable to process anything else except for the word _child_ that come out from his mother’s in law mouth.

The crowd went ballistic at the sudden news.

Sehun’s face turned pale at the sudden realization of what he had done. Of the oath that he had break, and the meaning of the flowers that his people were holding when Jongin was about to get executed.

Freesia.

_Innocence._

_They know, they believe in their prince,_ dread filled Sehun’s head and the queen’s face had turned read with pure anger and disappointment. The sounds of thunder and lightning become the sole witness of that day, for eternity.

“I cursed you, Oh Sehun. He was promised to you on the name of God. And you killed him for poor accusation because your sick mother brain washed you. You people are monsters. And you won’t escape from this tragedy. For the rest of your life, King Oh Sehun, you shall be reprimand of your mistakes and suffer for the consequences. Even if you must be reborn again, you will never forget of this day.”

 

 

 

**PRESENT.**

It was the start of autumn.

And the weather is starting to get cold. Yet, Jongin are running out of  a proper coat to whisk him out from the cold. It had been raining too lately. For the whole week, seven days straight, and the news didn’t quite help to inform the netizen of what really going on. But today, for some reason, Jongin didn’t feel like cramping in his apartment for the rest of the day.

His body feel so stiff from the hours of sitting on the stool in front of the canvas, getting down with his  pieces. The paint that get to his skin refused to come off when he took shower earlier, and Jongin is too lazy to even hang up on that. It’s normal, after all. He was a painter, and paint was part of his life.

The only sweater that he could find, that look appropriate for outside is his old midnight blue sweater. It had been so long since he wore them. Mainly because he always feels weird when he wears them. It was a gift from his grandmother on his eighteenth birthday. Although he really wished to give the sweater away, he couldn’t do it. _Like he was growing attached to it._ He told his grandmother once, about it, but she told that maybe because of the color.

 _Midnight blue,_ he ponders, as he looks at his reflection on the long mirror in his room. It was a beautiful color, but it was certainly not his most favorite.  

Dismissing all weird thoughts that crossed through his mind, Jongin quickly reached for his face mask and phone, on the counter. His wallet was already in his pant since he had been using the same pant to buy new paint yesterday and didn’t bother to take the wallet out. It’s convenient, really. He put on his face mask, locking the door behind him before he makes his way toward the busy road.

 

 

 

 

 

The crossroads are busy. Pretty crowded, a perfect view for him to keep the sight in his head for his new project later. It was such a shame that he didn’t bring his camera along. There is mother who’s trying to console her child to stop biting on his fingers, and Jongin gently smile at that view. Yet, his heart clenched for no apparent reason.

When the light turned to green, Jongin shifted his gaze to the front, taking a deep breath as he walks with the other pedestrian to cross the road to the other side. The others didn’t glance elsewhere, rushing to their respective steps. High school students in a crowd, giggling. And suddenly, his eyes catch a tall silhouette.

A man , probably the same age as him, on the phone. Half of his face mask was tugged down, revealing his thin lips muttering over each syllable that he speaks.  His skin tone was pale, remind Jongin of the milkshake that he always has after he finished with one of his drawing for congratulatory wish to himself. The man was wearing a simple attire, black shirt and brown khaki pant with a cap that had ‘obey’ scrawl across the fabrics.

Their eyes meet, only for a second as the man was rushing toward the other end, and Jongin at the opposite. Maybe the man was attractive, that he feels a sudden pull to stop on his track and turned around for a while.

Weird.

Jongin shrugs at the familiar sensation that run through his body, continue to walk off toward the other end. He halts on his steps once again, as he arrives at the other end, nudging his head upward to stare at the slightly dark skies. “It’s going to rain.” With that, he chuckles, remember how he forgot to bring his umbrella along as he makes a dash toward the nearby café.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun couldn’t believed it. He had left his laptop at his office, and he had tons of document to go through for tomorrow staff meeting. Leaving him no other option on the weekend, he had to walk to his office, after he had his morning breakfast at the café nearby.

The pedestrian crossroads are busy with people, and Sehun feel overcrowded. He never much of a person that favors big groups of people. Keeping his gaze low, under his cap, he dialed his secretary numbers while waiting for the light to turn to green.

His other hand is clutching on his umbrella, seeing how the past seven days, it had been raining continuously. Sehun didn’t want to be stuck with other people who tried to search for shelter later if it rains, hence he brings the umbrella along. It didn’t quite help his whole demeanor that emits out dark aura around him because of the constant nightmare that he had been having. The same dream, the same woman that had been screaming the same curse on him.

When the light turned to green, Sehun didn’t waste any time to wait with the others, as he makes his way toward the other end, with the others who seemed about busy as him.

“Sir?” his other end was connected. And Sehun rolls his eyes, “Did you just wake up? I left my laptop at the office and I need you to send me the files from yesterday to my email. I will-“ His words stuck on his throat when his eyes meet with another pair of brown eyes. It’s mere seconds, but Sehun swears, his sees flash of memories passes through his irises, before the other male shifts his gaze elsewhere, walking away from Sehun’s side without much hindrance.

_He remembers._

_All of its._ He is frozen in his state, taken aback of the sudden realizations. And his throat swelled up in regrets. The past regrets that he couldn’t get away. His heart aches, and before he knows it, his eyes are wet with his tears. His grip on his umbrella loose, and the said thing drop to the street.

He turns around quickly, eyes red, searching for the familiar back. “Jongin?”

People are getting crowded; the countdown of the green light are decreasing, and people are rushing before it turned to red. And Sehun was sobbing at this point, pushing the people away from his way to get over toward his _spouse._

Eventually, Sehun loses him.

A single drip of the rain falls on his face, one by one before it turns into a heavy downfall. _I’m sorry, my love. For everything._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
